As is known, refrigerators feature various electric and electronic devices, some with control and others with user-aid functions.
For example, the temperature inside the refrigerating chamber is regulated by a thermostat controlling a cooling circuit, and which normally comprises a manual selector for setting a desired temperature, a sensor for detecting the temperature inside the refrigeration chamber, and a control circuit for alternately turning the cooling circuit on and off to keep the sensor-detected temperature at around the desired set temperature. The sensor and control circuit are normally housed inside a casing fixed inside the refrigerating chamber, while the manual selector projects partly from the casing to enable it to be regulated.
Refrigerators normally also comprise an internal lighting system, which is turned on when the refrigerating chamber is opened to assist the user when replacing or removing food or other material; and a lamp, e.g. a neon tube, is fitted to the ceiling or a wall of the refrigerating chamber, and is preferably guarded by a transparent shield to prevent contact with the material stored in the refrigerator.
Known refrigerators have several drawbacks, owing to the thermostat and the light source being fitted inside the refrigerating chamber. Firstly, the thermostat and light source operate in an unfavourable environment particularly exposed to humidity which, given the low temperature involved, condenses readily on the walls of the refrigerating chamber. The electronic control circuits of the thermostat, in particular, are easily damaged if not adequately protected.
Secondly, to perform even the simplest maintenance jobs, such as changing the lamp, the refrigerating chamber must be kept open for at least a few minutes, so that the temperature inside rises to substantially room temperature and takes a fairly long time to return to the set temperature once the job is completed. During which time, the material stored in the refrigerating chamber may deteriorate partly or entirely, and power consumption by the refrigerator is greatly increased.
Thirdly, the thermostat and internal lighting system occupy space which reduces the overall capacity of the refrigerating chamber.